Vampire's Lair
by MoonlitSatin
Summary: Rp, Vampire rape, guyXguy, don't read if you don't like.  Me and my friend rping, her vampire character ending up raping my sorcerer.  Rated M for a reason!


-Moonlit Satin here, giving a roleplay thingy me and my friend made on my rp web (she's on here, Desmera Eskel). She made me put it up, since she put it on her deviantart, which the link will be at the bottom of the page. It's a vampire rape thing, between two guys, so don't read if you don't like. She's Darren and I'm Tsuki. It was mainly for fun so please no haters. The characters are original and are not in a anime or anything.

-Warnings: VAMPIRE, RAPING, GAY, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR DO NOT WANT TO READ SOMETHING M. 

WARNING: This story contains yaoi. If you don't like yaoi please do not read. Otherwise please read the description first and enjoy.

Des walked with Tsuki to the night club.

Tsuki looked at Des with a giddy smile on his face. "This is so exciting! I've wanted to come here for a while but no one would go with me. Thanks."

Des smiled. She was starting to warm up to Tsuki. "You're welcome. I've never been to a night club."

"Never have I, but Zero used to tell me how fun they are, though he'd never take me to one."

"Zero? The Dean?"

He nodes. "Yeah. He's raised me since I was little."

"I see." De looks at the club. "So shall we go in?"

Smiles. "Sure!"

"Ok" Des walks up to the bouncer at the front of the club

Entering the club Tsuki was surprised by all the flashing lights and dancers moving about the floor. Zero had told him about clubs but he never expected it to be so lively. Walking in slowly he walked with Des to the bar where there wasn't as many poeple

Des tensed being around such loud noises and so many people. She tailed after Tsuki looking around them warily. She noticed one of the dancers. A man with spiked white hair. He had tons of girls and guys alike hanging over him.

Tsuki looked in the direction where Des was looking. The man was handsome enough, though there were too many people around for Tsuki's liking. Motioning for Des to follow he went to the bar and took one of the empty seats, leaving the other for Des

Des sat down next to Tsuki still watching the guy. He bothered her for some reason.

Ignoring everyone else Tsuki turned his large eyes on Des, the multicolored lights making it hard to tell what color they really were. "What do you want to drink?" He asked, then turning his gaze on the white haired man for a second before trying to decided what he wanted himself.

Taking her eyes off the guy Des turned to Tsuki. "Just water please."

The some ended and Darren went to sit in the favorite booth in the club it had a good veiw of the bar. He saw Des and Tsuki from there. "oooh they look like newcomers to the club scene."

Tsuki thought a moment before saying, like there wasn't anything wrong with it, "I'll have some vodka."

"Ok I know you aren't old enough to drink yet."

Darren continued to watch the two in between entertaining his groupies

Ignoring her remark he ordered it anyway. The bartender questioned his age at first but was quickly shot down when Tsuki gave him the puppy dog eyes and went to get the orders anyway. Tsuki smiled cutely, proud of himself. "As far as anyone knows I'm old enough."

Des stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

Darren smirked -thinking- "Oh this is going to be fun"

Tsuki couldn't help but giggle at the way Des burst out laughing. Sobering, he said, "I didn't think you could laugh. It's refreshing to know you can." The bar tender came back with the drinks and Tsuki pulled out $50 from his wallet, handing to him. "You can keep the change." he said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Still smiling Des took a sip of her drink. "I don't have many occasions to laugh."

"Well it's good you can now. Who knows how long this peace period is going to last..." He stared down at his drink, worry creasing his forehead. Shaking the though away he smiled again and lifted his glass up in the air. "Bottoms up!" He said before taking a big swallow of his drink.

Des gasped "Wait don't drink that much at once. You're gonna make yourself drunk."

Finishing half the glass, Tsuki set it down on the bar probably harder than he should have. His face started to flush and his eyes slightly glazed over. Giggling like a school girl he looked over at Des, wasted with only half a glass. "We should dance~" He cheered, throwing his arms up, making his shirt ride up so expose his belly

Briar Rose(the Dark Guardian)Member  
>Posts: 87 Des looked worried I don't think that's a good idea. You're really drunk right now."<p>

Darren watches the boy's face flush. "What on earth did he drink?"

"Of course it is~" He sang, grabbing Des' hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Though he wasn't very strong normally his strength seemed to increase with his high so he had no trouble pulling her along. Letting go once they were near the middle, he started to twirl around, moving his slim hips with the beat of the music. Eyes turned to stare at him but he didn't notice, too lost in his own world to care. "Come on Des, dance!"

Des just stood there awkwardly. "I don't know how to dance."

Darren smirked and joined the crowd on the floor. He easily weaved through till he was standing behind Des.

"It's easy~" Tsuki said. Grabbing her hands be began to swing them back and forth like a little kid would. "See?"

Des smiled slightly. "I guess so."

Derren smirked "Ahh the little one is drunk. How fun."

Tsuki burst into a large grin. He began to twirl Des around until he was dizzy. "whoo~" letting go of her he stepped back, trying to regain his balance, bumping into the man with white hair.

Darren wrapped his arms around Tsuki. "Careful, little one," he purrs. "I'd hate for you to bruise that cute little body."

Des tries to shake the dizziness off after Tsuki spun her.

Tsuki continued giggling, leaning into the body that held him unconsciously. The room was still spinning in his eyes and made things look funny. "Hey Des, where'd you go?" He called out aimlessly

Des finally regained her balance and spotted Tsuki. She walked up to the man holding him. "Can I have my friend back?"

Darren hugged Tsuki closer. "Hmm I don't think so."

He looked between the two-as best as he could, he couldn't get his neck up enough to see Darren. "What's with the floating chicken? I hate chickens, they suck..." His eyes focused at the Dj, seeing a chicken there in his high state of mind

Des frowned and bared her teeth. "Give him back. Now!"

Darren smiled wider. "No. He's mine for the night, kitty." With that he left too fast for anyone to follow dragging Tsuki with him.

Darren dragged Tsuki to his apartment upstairs and threw him on the bed. He pinned the boy down by placing a hand on his chest. "Now my little one, we're all alone." He grinned baring his fangs.

Meanwhile down in the club Des was frantically looking for Tsuki. A few drunks made cat comments to her and she looked her reflection in a back window. She had let her ears slip out. She folded them back and kept looking.

Tsuki giggled at the man toughing his chest. Wriggling around a bit he moved his hands so they rested on top of the other man's head, petting his white hair. "Hello kitty~"

Darren grinned. "Oh you like cats do you?" White fluffy cat ears appeared on his head along with a long white tail. He traced his finger along Tsuki's collarbone and purred.

Des left the club. still looking franticly for Tsuki or the man he was with.

Tsuki eyes lit up in drunken wonder when cat ears popped up on the man's head. Reaching father up he tugged on it to see if it was real. "Wow..." He mumbled. "Never seen that before."

Darren growled low as Tsuki pulled on his ear. He smiled and licked his lips. "OK you got to pet me...now I get something."

Tsuki looked at him in confusion, his head tilting to the side cutely. "What more could you want Kitty-san?"

Darren leaned in and kissed Tsuki's exposed neck lightly scraping his fang across the line of the vein. "You."

Eyes lighting up in shock Tsuki began to squirm more, trying to pull his neck away. His breath hitched at sensation of sharp teeth grazing his neck. His mind was too hazy to remember what kind of creature had sharp teeth but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

Darren moaned. "Don't wiggle so much. you're making me excited." He gently nipped Tsuki's neck. "be a good victim and behave.'

Tsuki froze, his face flushing pink. The pain of having his neck nipped was scary but it also stirred something else in him. He couldn't place it. Complying to the older man he stayed still.

Darren chuckled an moved his mouth lower he licked at the hollow of Tsuki's neck and bit again. At the same time he slid his hands under Tsuki's shirt

A small moan escaped Tsuki's lips as Darren bit on his neck and shoved his hand up his shirt. HIs eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of the other's hand on his stomach. Whimpering he tried to shift away.

Darren bit harder breaking the skin. "uh-uh I said not to move." He slid his hand up Tsuki's side.

Throwing his head back Tsuki gave a hiss at the pain. "A-ah!"

Darren slowly licked at the bite, healing it. He move Tsuki's shirt up revealing the boys chest. He kissed just above his franticly beating heart. "aww are you frightened?"

Tsuki eyes widened. HIs lower lip quivered as he stubbornly shook his head. "N-no!" He squeaked.

Darren chuckled. "How brave." He slowly licked the boys chest tracing circles with his tongue as he moved lower. He shifted uncomfortably as his pants squished a very sensitive part of him, but he was having too much fun teasing the kid to act on that impulse yet.

Tsuki moaned uncontrollably, panting. He could feel his pants becoming tighter as his body became hot. "Ah, nghn..." He mewed, wriggling his hips.

Darren grinned. he bit gently along Tsuki's side, while his hand moved to the zipper of Tsuki's pants. He gently rubbed himself against the boys leg his breathy moans exciting him further.

Mean while Des was getting more desperate in her search. She didn't want to go back to the academy and admit that she had lost the Deans charge.

Tsuki bucked his hips up at the feeling of the other man on his leg. He looked down at Darren with hazy, lust-filled blue eyes, silently begging him for something, what it was he didn't know.

Darren gave Tsuki's stomach a long slow lick as he unzipped the boys pants.

"Ah!" Tsuki cried out at the duo attack of Darren licking his stomach and freeing some of the tension on his crotch.

Darren moaned and slipped Tsuki's pants down his legs. He slipped his fingers into the under garment and began moving them as well.

Tsuki's eyes shut tight at the feeling of the cool air caressing his thighs. His lips parted slightly, he trying to control his breathing. His mind still felt hazy from the vodka but the feeling the strange man was making him feel overpowered any will power he had. Slowly his legs spread apart, as if inviting the other man.

Darren finished removing Tsuki's under wear. He ran his fingers gently over his hardened length, while he undid his own pants zipper with the other hand

"Fu-uck!" Tsuki hissed at the feeling of the other touching his aching member. Immediately he clasped his hands over his mouth, his face turning the shade of a tomato. That was the first time he had ever cursed.

Darren smiled coyly and continued to run his finger over Tsuki. He was enjoying the boys reactions to his touch. He groaned softly as he finally managed to remove his own pants

Tsuki moaned loudly. He opened his eyes a little to look at the other man, only to open them more when he saw the other had discarded his own pants. A flush ran down to his chest as his breathing increased at the sight of the others member.

Darren leaned forward and licked up the length of Tsuki's member.

Tsuki's hips thrusted up in pleasure at the warm feeling. Hands still covering his mouth he tried to hold back the moans he felt bubbling from his chest.

Darren chuckled held Tsuki's hips down on the bed. He bit very gently on the underside of Tsuki's member

Tsuki squealed, biting his bottom lip until it began to lightly bleed. He threw his head back, wishing Darren wouldn't tease him so.

Darren crawled up the bed deliberately rubbing his member along Tsuki's as he bent down and licked at the blood on his lips

Moaning deeply Tsuki opened his lips slightly, allowing the older man access. He wound his hands in the others soft hair once again, lightly tugging on the strands playfully.

Darren moaned into Tsuki's mouth sliding his tongue into the warmth and exploring every inch. All the while he was still rubbing himself along Tsuki.

Darren's tongue felt strange at first but Tsuki quickly got used to the warm organ. Tugging even harder on Darren's hair he slowly began to grind his hips up into the other man's, relishing in the friction of their cocks touching

Darren growled and thrust harder against Tsuki's cock. HIs tongue became rougher as he became more excited.

Tsuki lightly nipped on Darren's tongue, purring softly. He met Darren's thrust with his own less powerful ones. His body was becoming hotter and hotter with each movement from the other and he felt like he was a cat in heat.

Darren groaned when Tsuki nipped him. He sucked on his tongue. His body heating up fast but he didn't want this to end quite yet. He slowed his thrusts savoring the heat of Tsuki's cock rubbing against his

Whimpering, Tsuki continued to rub against him like a horny teenager. He slid his hands from Darren's head to his shoulders and pulled the other male closer, making his body go flush against the other so there wasn't an inch between them.

Darren moaned and wrapped an arm around Tsuki rubbing himself against him harder

"Ah..." Tsuki groaned, wrapping his legs around Darren's waist lustfully. He stared into Darren's eyes with is large blue ones, pleading him for more

Darren looked at Tsuki with hooded eyes. He moaned and positioned himself to thrust into Tsuki's warmth. Nuzzling his neck as he thrust

The sudden invasion caused Tsuki to scream, his head falling back, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He had never felt such a pain, it felt like he was being torn apart. Yet...it felt strangely good...

Darren growled and began thrusting harder, Tsuki's scream exciting him even more.

"F...fuck..." Tsuki moaned, moving his hips to meet Darren's. A variety of curses poured from his mouth but he didn't care. Every now and then Darren thrust against his prostate and he swore in his still drunken daze he saw stars at each impact to the bundle of nerves.

Darren thrusted faster, growls of pleasure escaping his throat. He wanted to come but held back waiting for Tsuki.

His toes curled and a strange feeling formed into his stomach. Mewling he continued to move against the other until he felt something inside of him blow. He blacked out for a second, not even realizing he had reached his climax and coated the other man's stomach-including his own-with his cum.

Darren thrust mindlessly and gave a hoarse cry as he came just seconds after Tsuki. He pulled himself from Tsuki's body and nuzzled his neck.

Groaning, his muscles feeling slightly stiff, Tsuki nuzzled him back. Looking at him for a second Tsuki kissed his head. He felt light headed after his first orgasm and his eyes were becoming heavier. Snuggling down he closed his eyes, feeling himself starting to fall asleep.

Darren smirked and stared at the boy as he drifted to sleep. He bent down and nuzzled his neck again licking at the vein eagerly.

Des finally decided to go back to the club and look around again.

Tsuki stirred. He managed to open his eyes a little to see Darren on his neck. Yawning, he curled into the other man, a goofy smile playing on his lips

Darren chuckled slightly at Tsuki's cuteness before sinking his fangs into his neck hard

Pain shot through his neck and he screamed. Eyes flying open in fright he tried pulling away from the source of the pain but that only added more pain. Holding still his bottom lip quivered, tears beginning to roll down his checks. The tiredness he already felt and the blood lose made Tsuki feel even more weak. Shaking, he waited until the other had his fill.

"W-what are you?" Tsuki whispered breathlessly

Darren ignored Tskui and kept drinking. Sinking his fang even farther into his neck.

Des heard Tsuki scream through the din of the club and ran to the upstairs leaping over tables and weaving around people with cat-like grace. Not caring about the odd looks she got.

Breathing heavily, Tsuki slumped into the bed like a lifeless doll. He tried to fight against the other but he couldn't. If only he had paid more attention to the lessons Zero had given him on night creatures...

Des burst through the door startling Darren causing him to jerk his fangs out of Tsuki's neck pain fully. "Tsuki!" Des yelled in a combination of shock, horror, and anger.

Darren leapt off the bed, snapping his fingers his pants reappeared on his body. "You know little kitten I dislike when someone interrupts my meals." Saying that he lunges at Des and pinned her to the wall. He grabbed one of her ears. "So soft...I wonder if you'd scream when i rip it off."

Shaking violently, Tsuki slowly pushed himself on his elbows. "Hey...it's that one chick..."

Des started icily at Darren. "Don't worry Tsuki...I'll get you out of here." Saying that she clawed at Darren's stomach. He let go of her ear and stepped back hissing.

"Not bad Kitty. But you'll have to do better if you both want out of here alive." He lunged again his nails growing long and sharp. He slashed at Des and she barley dodged

Tsuki looked between the two, his head starting to clear. Putting his hand where Darren had bitten he hissed at the pain. Cursing under his breath he breathed in slowly and began to cast a healing spell on himself.

Des's ears twitched. She and Darren circled each other before he lunged at her again. She ducked and formed an ice spike aiming it for his heart.

Darren was caught off guard by the spike and moved just in time to avoid it hitting his heart. It pierced his shoulder going all the way through and he hissed in pain and jumped through the window.

Des ran to the open window and looked after him, but she couldn't see him in the darkness. She ran over to the bed to see how Tsuki was. She stopped short and blushed seeing him half naked on the bed.

After finishing with the healing he looked up to see Des staring down at him, a blush on her face. He tilted his head to the side and wondered what was wrong. "What is it?" He asked, pulling his shirt down and putting on his pants.

"Y-you were...were naked." She suddenly burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Tsuki. It's all my fault."

"It's okay..." He said, not really sure how to react. Sighing, he grabbed her hand, hosting himself up to his feat. Leaning on her, he said, "we should get going. I feel sore..."

Des sniffled and nodded wrapping her arm around him they headed back to the academy.

XXXX

Thanks for reading~ ^.^

Here's the link for the one on deviantart (my name on there is also MoonlitSatin by the way):

.com/#/d3dfqoo

(NOTE: Anyone who reads my other stuff on here I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy and haven't had inspiration. I'll get the eventually but yea... sorry...)


End file.
